Living without Edward
by XxilTwilight.xX
Summary: Writen in Bella's perspective, my little version of new moon after Edward leaves!
1. Preference

**Preference **

"EDWARD!" I screamed. Running through the unfamiliar forest, tripping and slipping as I went.

"EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU?" I was panicking my heart racing there was butterflies in my stomach. The forest was getting darker. The moisture in the air was getting dryer around me. Holding my throat there was no air coming in. Breath I told myself remember to breath. I swear I could hear Edward whispering my name.

"EDWARD!" I yelled for the last time. My voice was running out. My head was pounding, trying to catch my breath I stopped. There was silence in the forest no rusteling of leaves, animals squirles darting around hunting for nuts. My heart was pounding as I started running again. There was an opening in the forest. Edward was standing there, his face and body glinting in the sun, beautiful he was my angel mine and mine alone. Walking well more like running toward him, shouting his name with urgency in my voice,

"Edward, Edward there you are my angel, there you are finally," I said breathing a sigh of relief. Then he turned, starting to walk away, slowly then getting faster running away from me. I was running trying to catch up with him. I knew he could out run me. It was obvious, I wished I was faster.

"Edward don't go please NOOO" I yelled as he started to run Vampire speed away from me like he didn't want me, didn't need me. I wished he didn't do this. I kept running I was trying to breathe but I couldn't catch my breath. Then something hit me I stopped dead in my tracks, turning and running, I ran away from the love of my life away, away I couldn't stop running.

Help was here I thought as I fell down to the ground, my heart stopped, I knew this was it, my death had finally come to draw me in…………


	2. The rest of never

"Open your eyes, Dufas!" I complained in her ear. Taking my hand with a firm grip she stood up putting all her light weight on my arm, I couldn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes she saw where we were, I knew she would be struck dumb.

"This is beautiful," she gasped taking in more air than she should stumbling slightly as she did so not realising how much air she actually took in, in one small gasp. I looked around this place had lost its beauty to me. Not since Edward left and stopped coming with me.

"Bella how did you find this place?" Jessica was still in shock I knew she would be; at least she understood why I loved coming here. When I showed Charlie he didn't understand why I loved it here so much.

"Seriously Bella how did you find this place?" Jessica persisted,

"Edward, it was sort of his meadow." My face dropped slowly,

"Oh, right." Jess said, I knew she wouldn't peruse anything further,

Jess was a good friend very understanding. Sitting on the fluffy grass the only patch that wasn't covered with flowers or Daisies. Jess didn't like silence I could tell because she started making Daisy chains. When she had finished a long one she skipped over to me and delicately placed it around my neck. I loved how she was being so kind understanding like she really understood. I started making her one, I wasn't very good though! She laughed annoyed at my pathetic attempt to make a daisy chain.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make you one because you made me one!" I laughed properly then for the first time I had in ages! Jess' face creased then in a concerned laugh,

"Bella, why are you always so sad? I mean like when you laughed just then, you looked in pain because you clutched your stomach as if you were in pain." I looked down, she wasn't the first person to notice that.

"Yeah, Edward was the main person to make me laugh, and well I hate laughing it makes me feel like I have a whole in my stomach. Every time I laugh the whole gets bigger, more painful." Jess' hand reached out for mine linking her fingers in with mine smiling hugging me tightly.

"Bella, open your eyes please Edward is never coming back just live your life like you should be able to."

**Two years later!**

Thinking back on that painful time when Edward first left was hard. Jess was smiling at me just like she did when her words finally got through to me.

"Graduation," she whispered excitedly in my ear. Laughing the principal called my name for me to go up to get my diploma,

"Isabella Swan," I jumped up to the stage laughing finally graduating from forks high school! I was so excited. Thanking the principal and collecting my piece of paper I went to join Mike along with the others. Mike put his arm around me kissing me on the lips. He was the greatest boyfriend on the earth. Then Jess came to join us laughing enjoying the fact that we were finally getting away from Forks! Me, Jess and Mike were all going to California. Jess wanted the sun, I wanted to be near René (she lives there now!) Well Mike just wanted to be with me. I'm doing English, Jess is doing fashion and Mike is doing maths!

"PARTY!!" Jess yelled as the last person snatched their piece of paper. We all then huddled off to the one night club in Forks. I was partying until my heart would burst I was finally getting away with the man I loved and one of my best friends. I didn't really think about the Cullen's that much anymore they were insignificant to me.

**Five years later!**

OH my god!!! Mike just proposed!! Were getting married! Me and Mike actually getting married!!

"Charlie, Charlie are you there?" I yelped down the phone.

"Yes Bella your bursting my ear drum what do you want?" He sighed

"I'M GETTING MARRIED" I yelled probably bursting his other ear drum, laughing I heard him gasp lightly,

"Oh Bella I'm so happy for you but its half past three in the morning I will speak to you later maybe sorry," He hung up the phone then. I felt bad then remembering the time difference between there and England! Yes I live in England now! I'm an English teacher over here, they all love my accent. Mike is a Maths teacher at a different school!! I am 24 now! I know I can finally drink well I could three years ago, however still I have not written in this journal since graduation! Me and Mike live in a three bedroom house on a Little street in London. Not the centre of London just the outskirts.

Laughing I saw my reflection in the mirror as I scraped past. Charlie looked nervous wearing a new tux. I was wearing a tight white wedding dress with Jess (who had flown all the way from America!) Wearing a dark red strapless dress that looked utterly gorgeous. My wedding day! I thought finally. As I walked down the isle I saw Mike he looked utterly amazing he was nervous I could tell! Laughing I wondered weather I was nervous, maybe I was maybe I wasn't I just felt more excited. Yes I was giving away the rest of my life but I was giving it up for the best life I could possibly ask for.


End file.
